This invention is directed to a method of making olive extract. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method of making liquid olive leaf extract.
The use of olive leaf extract is old and well known as a substance to have healing properties. Olive leaf extract lends itself as a multi-functional alternative treatment for many diseases and conditions. The chemical compound oleuropein (C25H32O13) tyrosol and hydroxytyrosol, and more particularly the active ingredient elenolic acid, found in olive extracts has antiviral, antifungal, and antibacterial properties thereby making it effective in fighting a wide range of diseases including: influenza, common cold, bacterial/viral meningitis, postsurgical infections, kidney infections, shingle, hepatitis, pneumonia, malaria.
Additionally, olive leaf extract can be used as a disease preventative. For instance, oleuropein and its derivatives such as tyrosol and hydroxytyrosol have anti-hypertensive properties making it an effective way to reduce the risk of heart disease. Further, it has been found to prevent muscle spasm related to irritable bowel syndrome. Olive leaf extract also has antioxidant qualities that make it effective against peroxyl radicals, hydroxyl radicals, peroxynitrite, and super oxide anions.
Given the wide range of health benefits offered by olive leaf extract, a low-cost and efficient method of extracting the leaf extract is needed. Current methods fail to adequately remove sediment and maximize extraction.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a method of making liquid olive leaf extract that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a low-cost method that maximizes extraction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple method that limits the number of substances needed to achieve extraction.
These and other object, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.